User talk:Hoshino22
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the File:Zoma DQH.png page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! TheHungrySage (talk) 20:47, February 28, 2015 (UTC) Thanks but... Could you upload images with better names please. Ellis99 CODE XANA 08:58, March 4, 2015 (UTC) :Please don't increase it so much since it's too big. It's better putting them at 200px. Ellis99 CODE XANA 18:27, March 4, 2015 (UTC) ::When you send a message, make sure you sign it please. Ellis99 CODE XANA 18:45, March 4, 2015 (UTC) :: :: I have no idea how to do that... Sorry! I'll figure it out eventually...Hoshino22 (talk) 18:48, March 4, 2015 (UTC) :: :: ...I did! And it was apparently very fast! Hoshino22 (talk) 18:48, March 4, 2015 (UTC) :: You might want to try writing more friendly sounding summaries... Not many people take kindly to being told that they were the main reason there was trouble when both parties were involved. Thankfully, I pride myself on not being like that, I simply suggest attempting to word things differently to prevent conflict. Thank you for your time. Hoshino22 (talk) 19:11, March 4, 2015 (UTC) :Uhh... Okay. Ellis99 CODE XANA 19:14, March 4, 2015 (UTC) ::Sorry that it came across like that. Ellis99 CODE XANA 19:49, March 4, 2015 (UTC) :: It's alright! I was really just trying to help you so you don't get in any more confrontations then needed... I honestly didn't find it offensive, I just think others might...Hoshino22 (talk) 22:33, March 4, 2015 (UTC) Userboxes Just to inform you, there are some userboxes I created for use on user pages. To check out what they look like, check out my user page. Ellis99 CODE XANA 19:52, March 4, 2015 (UTC) Alright! I'll do just that, thank you! Hoshino22 (talk) 22:33, March 4, 2015 (UTC) Don't remove The format please. Ellis99 CODE XANA 18:17, March 8, 2015 (UTC) :Also, please spell appearance properly too since I have had to correct the way you have spelled it on pages. Ellis99 CODE XANA 18:27, March 8, 2015 (UTC) : I do occasionally mispell words, sorry about that! But generally I follow the pages I do so on and correct it later... Regardless thanks for the heads-up! Also, I was wondering why you keep changing the Appearences category and using sub-heading 3 instead of sub- heading 1... The entire wiki has always used sub-heading 1 for game appearences and I don't really see the point in changing it now, especially if you aren't going to spell out the entire title (AKA using IX instead of Dragon Quest IX) Hoshino22 (talk) 19:04, March 8, 2015 (UTC) ::I see. For monsters, we use appearances and for characters we use the format that is on character pages. I think that from now on, we use just IX instead of the whole name. Ellis99 CODE XANA 19:12, March 8, 2015 (UTC) :::Here's a page to guide you from now on, this link. Ellis99 CODE XANA 19:19, March 8, 2015 (UTC) ::: Alright! I think it really works... even if I do think the idea of not including 'Dragon Quest' in the game appearances makes it seems a little unprofessional, but other then that I like the idea of seperating main games from side games and such! Though, once again, I don't know why we're suddenly changing sub-heading 1 to sub-heading 3, but it'll probably grow on me... I'll just give it some time, I guess. Thanks for the help, Ellis! ::: Hoshino22 (talk) 20:04, March 8, 2015 (UTC) :What do you mean? Ellis99 CODE XANA 17:09, March 9, 2015 (UTC) ::I've put your notice on the discussion page since it seems more appropriate there. Ellis99 CODE XANA 17:43, March 9, 2015 (UTC) :: Oh, that does make a certain degree of sense... Thanks! Also, don't worry about it, I'll get used to it more then likely. :: Hoshino22 (talk) 19:48, March 9, 2015 (UTC) :: Oh, but the trivia part should stay even if we're moving the notice to the talk page, as it is trivia about :: King Korol that is not up for debate and would not be removed even if everyone does come to an agreement of the :: gender they should be referred to as. Hoshino22 (talk) 19:53, March 9, 2015 (UTC) :::Fair point since it's more trivial than a debate. Ellis99 CODE XANA 08:32, March 10, 2015 (UTC) :I thought King Korol was one character and not two or more? Ellis99 CODE XANA 18:39, March 10, 2015 (UTC) ::Please respond. Ellis99 CODE XANA 10:56, March 11, 2015 (UTC) :: King Korol is one character, but some people such as transgender find the word 'it' to be offensive (As it is used to refer to objects for the most part), thus the use of they instead. Hoshino22 (talk) 00:09, March 12, 2015 (UTC) :I see. Ellis99 CODE XANA 08:59, March 12, 2015 (UTC) Queen Fenz Are you planning in putting pics of Queen Fenz because I see that there is the gallery section on the page and is prepped for images. Ellis99 CODE XANA 18:37, March 13, 2015 (UTC) I'm getting ready to, yes... But it'll take a moment... Hoshino22 (talk) 18:39, March 13, 2015 (UTC) :Okay. Ellis99 CODE XANA 18:40, March 13, 2015 (UTC) Can you expand the Slave-driver page? I only have the Dragon Quest VI remake and IX. I'm hopefully getting IV and V for DS for my birthday. Ellis99 CODE XANA 19:34, March 13, 2015 (UTC) I expanded the page with what I remember from Dragon Quest V... And congratulations, I hope you have fun with them! Those two are really, really great games... Hoshino22 (talk) 19:50, March 13, 2015 (UTC) :For what I have read, they're great. Ellis99 CODE XANA 19:56, March 13, 2015 (UTC) ::Could you possibly expand BeelzeBug? Ellis99 CODE XANA 20:49, March 13, 2015 (UTC) :: Well, BeelzeBugs are random encounters that appear in DQIV and DQVIII... I honestly don't remember where they were encountered though, they were more then likely in the post-game, but I'm not sure... I'll try to expand it a little later, but I'm better at expanding character pages then monster pages... Hoshino22 (talk) 22:30, March 13, 2015 (UTC) :::I see now... If your looking to expand character pages, I would advise going to this category since it houses articles that don't have much info on them. Ellis99 CODE XANA 08:48, March 14, 2015 (UTC) ::: Oh, thanks! I didn't know that page even existed... Hoshino22 (talk) 17:36, March 14, 2015 (UTC) ::::Your welcome H. Ellis99 CODE XANA 17:40, March 14, 2015 (UTC)